In the technical field of video recording, the frame rate and the resolution are widely known as parameters that have a great influence on the quality of video. The frame rate is a parameter that indicates the number of pictures displayed per second. The resolution is represented by the number of vertical pixels and the number of horizontal pixels constituting each of the pictures. For example, the DVD provides an image quality of SD (Standard Definition) corresponding to a resolution of 720×480, and the Blu-ray disc provides an image quality of HD (High Definition) corresponding to a resolution of 1920×1080. As such, high-quality video images can be recorded on the Blu-ray disc.